


A Lot Like Christmas

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky arrange an old-fashioned Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written as a very, very late Christmas present for "eska818"

“You know,” said Bucky, “I thought the future was supposed to give everybody _more_ free time.”

“That’s what I thought, too,” Steve agreed. “Remember the Stark Expo?”

“Yeah. This Stark’s even crazier than his old man,” Bucky snorted. “Back when we were kids, everybody got Christmas off, no matter what. I don’t think people nowadays even slow down, and… What?”

Steve was grinning. “I had a great idea, Buck. Gonna need your help.”

“Need more than _my_ help,” the other man grumbled, but he followed him anyway.

*

“ _Sir_ ,” said JARVIS, as soon as Tony had arrived back at the Tower from a very long, very boring shareholders meeting, “ _Your presence is requested in the main living area_.”

“By who?” he demanded.

“ _I am not at liberty to say_ ,” his AI replied.

Tony scowled, but got into the elevator. A few floors up, he was joined by Clint and Bruce, then Natasha, Thor and Phil. Pepper was waiting for them in the hallway.

“Pep?” he asked.

She shook her head, grinning. “I don’t know, Steve and Bucky wouldn’t say a word. But now that you’re all here, we can find out.”

JARVIS opened the door, and they all stopped short just inside.

A live tree stood at one end of the room, draped with strings of popcorn and cranberries, dotted with origami ornaments and paper stars, dripping with silver tinsel and topped with a gleaming tin star. The mantle and windowsills were decorated with fresh-cut pine boughs and sprigs of holly, electric candles at the windows and stockings over the fireplace— store-bought, but with each person’s name clearly hand-stitched.

“Old-fashioned Christmas,” said Clint, grinning. 

“It looks wonderful, gentlemen,” Phil put in.

Steve grinned. “It wasn’t quite like this, back then,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” added Bucky. “We’ve got more family now.”

THE END


End file.
